Monsters
by ArtOwnsMyHeart1
Summary: Bella moved with her mother and Phil when she was twelve from Forks to Ohio and found herself in a living hell. Will she be able to get away and make it back home to her dad and brother? AU/AH OOC Non-Canon WARNING: Abuse and language, angst and tragedy, character death, DARK.
1. Chapter 1

**So, story's up! As it says in the summary, this story is fairly dark, but if that's your thing, awesome. If not, that's good too, give it a shot anyway!**

**Cheers,**

**Rose**

**Chapter 1: Hope.**

When I was young, I had hope. Hope to see my dad and brother again.

Hope to escape from _him_.

I stopped hoping years ago because I realized: hope only leads to disappointment.

"BELLA!" a voice yelled from below me. I sat up on the dirty mattress haphazardly placed on the floor and rubbed my eyes. I sighed and threw the single blanket off of me and ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Bella, where the **hell** is my breakfast?" he hissed, his voice raising at the end.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I said. I began shutting down and bracing myself for what was to come next, what I knew would come next. I saw his hand draw back then connect to my cheek. I didn't let my position waver as I stood, silent and waiting for his next move. I felt him shove me back into the bright orange wall that was behind me and pin my arms above my head. I drew in a shaky breath and tried to look away as he unzipped his pants and pulled down my pajamas. I closed my eyes and held back tears as I thought back to another time, hoping it could distract me from what I knew was happening. I thought back to the last time I was truly happy, before everything was taken away from me moments later…

"_EMMY! Come back here!" I yelled to my brother, giggling. We were running around the backyard playing tag at our house in Forks, Washington. Right as I tapped him, we heard shouting from inside the house. We both stopped and looked at each other, grabbed hands, and ran into the tool shed._

"_It's going to be okay, Belly!" Emmett said, trying to comfort me. He was always the one that made me feel better, and I tried to do the same. Even though he was born not two minutes before me, he still calls himself my big brother and says it's his job to cheer me up. Only this time, we knew that nothing was going to be okay. Even at just eight years old, we knew that this fight would be the one that broke our family for real. The shouting ceased and we waited anxiously. When we finally heard footsteps outside and our names being called, we left the shed. In front of us was our father. His eyes were red and brimming with tears threatening to spill at any second. _

"_Daddy?" I questioned, my own eyes threatening to pour, "What's going on?"_

"_Oh, Bells. I love you so much. Trust me when I tell you I will always be here for you and none of this was my idea." He whispered, pulling me into a hug as he finally let some tears drop onto his navy shirt._

"_None of what, Daddy?" Emmett asked as I saw my mother come out of the house looking angry._

"_Come now, Bella. It's time to leave." She said._

"_Leave for where? What's going on?"_

_She didn't answer but instead yanked me from my father's bone-crushing hug and began dragging me towards a black car I didn't recognize. I tried to pull away as I heard Emmett begin to sob in the yard. He tried to run after me, and I to him but our father pulled him away._

"_Elizabeth, please. Just let them say goodbye!" my dad begged her._

"_No, Charlie. It'll just be harder for them" she stated._

"_BELLA!" Emmett cried as I was shoved into the back seat. I tried to open up the door but I couldn't. Stupid child locks. I looked out the window at my mother who was dragging two small suitcases out of the house, shrugging off my brother as he tried to hug her and I began crying harder._

"_Will you never shut up!?" a disgustingly raspy voice snarled from the front seat. I looked up in shock at the man I never noticed before on the driver's side. I shrunk back in my seat at the blonde man in the front. My eyes grew wide as he turned around, his cold blue eyes piercing my green ones as I saw his face. I took in his rather large nose and small eyes as they looked me over, causing me to shiver. "You must be Bella. Elizabeth never told me how pretty you were..." He trailed off still searching me over, and then started speaking again "you're looking a little pudgy, though. We'll need to fix that." He smirked as I looked down at myself, frowning. Just then, my mother entered the car and I looked out the window again into one on the front of our large colonial house and saw Em standing on a chair he pulled from the dining room and staring back at me. He kept watching for a minute and then pointed to his eye, then his heart, and then to me. I beamed and let my tears silently fall as I repeated the gesture back to him and then began to fiddle with my fingers. When we finally pulled away and disappeared from the house's view, I felt as if I was being watched again. I wiped my tears and glanced up and saw the man creepily smiling and looked away just as my eyes caught his. "Who are you?" I blurted out without thinking to the man._

"_Bella, be nice." My mother chided me before continuing, "Sweetie, this is Phil. He's your new daddy." I looked up in shock at her words. Phil caught my surprised expression and his mouth twisted into what I thought was some form of a smile and said "Just call me sir."_

_I didn't see my brother until I was twelve._

* * *

I gasped for air as I felt him press on my throat and punch me in the ribs before zipping back up and letting me drop to the floor, kicking me in the side two times for good measure. "Don't let it happen again." He said, walking out the front door. I looked down at myself and gently pulled up my shirt to just above my ribs to see what the damage was for today. I sighed as I felt the old bruises begin to get covered by the new ones over my disfigured ribs. I saw little droplets of blood falling and I reached up to my nose and felt the blood from when he slapped me. I got up off the floor and pulled up my ratty pants and decided to go to my room and get ready to go to school. I took the time to gently wash off the blood and then went to the first aid kit. When I finished wrapping and putting the gauze on my wounds, I pulled on an old band tee shirt that used to be my father's before I took it from him when I was 7, as well as the turtle necklace that Em gave to me on the last birthday we celebrated together. I never allowed myself to let Phil see it, otherwise he would surely take it. I pulled on a zip up black hoodie and attempted to make the sleeves longer so they could cover the finger marks from where I was grabbed. After I was finally done getting ready, I looked in the fridge for what was needed at the store and saw that the fridge was pretty much stoked. How I wish I could just have something, anything besides what Phil allowed. Even though I had a restricted diet, I was still too fat in Phil's eyes. He said that at 5"5, 102 pounds just wasn't acceptable. So I am only allowed half of a salad for dinner along with water and one piece of bread. At first, I was annoyed with it, but then I started losing weight and began to feel better. Finally, there was something I could control. With a glance to the clock set on my floor, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began the walk to school.

I braced myself for the cold weather that was coming and attempted to pull my sleeves down further so I could cover the bruises that peppered my arms. As I neared the school, the dread from seeing Mary and her group began to set in. When we had first moved to Chicago, Elizabeth insisted that she and I go to the park so I could cheer up. It was there that I met Mary.

_"Mommy, can I go swinging?" I asked__  
__"Sure, sweetie. I'll be right over here." she said, pointing to one of the various benches that scattered the playground-park. I took off running towards the swing set and plopped onto one of the seats. I began pushing until I soared up towards the trees above me, pumping my legs forward and back as much as I could so I could touch the leaves. "Hey, we're married!" I heard a voice to my left giggle. I looked over to see a girl about my age with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Still swinging in synch with me, I began to laugh with her as we swung higher and higher, finally touching the leaves from the tree hanging above me. "Hey, want to go climb the monkey bars?" the girl asked. "Okay!" I exclaimed, happy to have met someone new. "Oh, I'm Isabella Swan, by the way. You can call me Bella." I told her.__  
__"Mary Hopper. Now let's go!" she said smiling._

-  
Mary and I soon became inseparable after that, sleeping over the other's house almost every weekend. This lasted up until our freshman year of high school when she stopped being my friend. Whether it was that she thought she was too good to be my friend or something else, she decided not to inform me of this. By the time the school year rolled in, I was thoroughly confused on why she didn't pick me up for our first day.

_Waiting on my front porch, I stood up every few minutes to peer around. It was 6:55 in the morning, school started at 7:30, and Mary should have been here to pick me up 10 minutes ago. I stood for a few more minutes and decided to walk to school instead. As I was walking, my mind ran through the various possibilities of what could have transpired until I stuck with one. Maybe Mary was sick. Yeah, that must be it! Why else wouldn't she have picked me up?_

_I soon found that out. I arrived at school at 7:15 and stopped short once I saw the scene before me. There was Mary leaning up against her white Mercedes Benz, (I had been so jealous of her because, even as only a freshman, she was able to get her license) with a flock of girls surrounding her. I stomped up to her and demanded to know why she didn't pick me up. All of a sudden, I was shoved to the ground. Looking up at her in surprise, she simply rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and sauntered off._

The rest of my interactions with her were… disconcerting, to say the least. Our friendship soon dwindled to hatred, and the only associations with me spanned from spreading rumors to physical violence. At first, it was nothing bad, that I had made out with the hockey team, or that I was gay (which, by the way, totally contradicts itself), but then the rumors developed into something much, much worse. Mary and her friends began saying that I was a cutter, which turned me into one. They said I was anorexic. It made me as such. Then they began saying I took and sold drugs. That was the end of the line and all hell broke loose. I went from being the freak that no one talked to, to the freak who no one talked to unless they wanted some weed. The want for weed spread to the want for coke, ecstasy, and heroin. Those developed into people wanting things like angel dust, poppers, and black beauties, and were willing to do _anything _in exchange for it. Other rumors surfaced, like how I slept with a teacher to get a better grade, or how _I_ would be willing to do anything in exchange for drugs. When Mary became bored with rumors, she decided to take her anger out on me, and her friends followed. As both Mary and Phil worsened, my "mother" was none the wiser. This was most likely because she decided to quit her job as a stay-at-home mom, to a full time heroin addict. She was always so strung out that she never noticed if I had a new black eye or cuts on my arms, or that every night Phil came into my room to "play".

Whatever.

Although school sucked, it was better than being at home, or, at least it did until the start of second semester.

_Looking at my schedule, I groaned in disappointment as I saw _GYM: PERIOD 7 _on it. It isn't the fact that I am not athletic or that I don't like gym, it's the fact that my cuts and bruises will most definitely get hit, especially because people always aim for me. As I was changing in the locker room, I had to stifle my screech as Mary and a girl named Lucy walked in. They took it upon themselves to "put me in my place", as they so thoughtfully put it. It started with my head hitting a locker, and ended with me on the floor in the corner, bleeding from their acrylic red nails. I was huddled in the corner as I watched them wash their hands of blood in the sink and then leave for class, but not before Lucy came over and gave me one hard kick to my already bruised ribs._

I ended up skipping gym all together and haven't been going since. That day in the locker room changed me. From that day, everything changed.

* * *

I keep my head down in the halls.

I no longer refute rumors, both the new and old.

I keep to myself at home, only leaving my room to do chores or when Phil needs to "use" me.

I no longer cry, I can only stand as silent as the grave when my hits are given, and I take them without fail.

Slowly but surely, I build resistance to feeling anything and everything. I know I must have done something to deserve what cards have been dealt to me. Self assurance now gone, I can turn only to the blade for comfort, reminding me of my shortcomings. Each cut only slightly deeper than the next.

Maybe he would stop burning my arms with his cigarettes if I had dinner on the table at the exact right moment.

A line of red is drawn.

Maybe he and his "friends" would stop cutting me with glass if I would only stop struggling like they say to.

The silver cuts in between each mark they have made.

Maybe he wouldn't hit me as hard if I stopped speaking out of turn.

One final line seeps vermillion.

I now speak only when spoken to, but with no more than apologies or single worded replies. I no longer beg for mercy on my broken and used body, it did not do anything anyway, and I expected as such. I no longer speak for myself. I do not deserve mercy, I only deserve what hit he gives. I am undeserving of all, including feelings.

So I am numb. And that is fine. I am a shell. No, less than that.

I am Nothing. I become an object.

And that's okay. An object is meant for what it is made for.

It was made as the receiver of hits, slashes, burns, threats, torture, and rape. Objects are meant to be broken. And It is fine with that. Objects are not meant to feel.

So I etched it with my little sharp silver friend. I etched it along my wrist the first time, followed by the second and third. By the time the fourth rolled around, reminders were carved up my arm and embedded in my mind. Each time I gracefully drew the blade, I let myself detach. I allow myself to feel the pain, the anguish, if just for a moment, embracing it.

Then I allow the numb to overtake me once more.

And I am fine with that.

If only for a moment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two is up! Two in one night, impressive, no? By now there's a pretty good understanding of what's happened since Bella left. If not, this chapter may clear up some unclear details. I'll try to cover most that I can, enjoy!**

**Rose**

**Chapter 2: Tyler, In The Courtyard, With The Stoner.**

I sighed deeply as I took my seat in History class. Sitting with a book in my hands, I pretended to read as I heard the chatter of the other students drift into the room as they did the same. It was all the usual stuff, like what they were doing over their Christmas break, their significant others, and the newest gossip about their friends. Oh please, it's _Ohio!_ What the hell is new here?

I rolled my eyes and scoffed to myself as I heard a student named Tyler Orman rant about how his parents took away his keys to his silver Jaguar XF after finding some pot under his bed (how so many people had nice cars, I'll never know). At least he had a car. At least _his_ parents cared enough to get him one in the first place. Apparently the "scoff to myself" wasn't so much to myself as I thought. I attempted to appear as engrossed in my book as possible when the room went silent from the quiet noise I had made and I heard Tyler rising slowly from his chair. I anxiously glanced around for the teacher, Mrs. Cole, who (as always) wasn't at her desk because her senile brain most likely caused her to forget she had a class. Again. _Seriously? Who lets an 85-year-old woman with vocal projection issues teach?_ Ignoring that train of thought, I allowed myself to be pulled back into what was unfolding. I was alone in the fate that awaited me by the hands of Tyler, as per usual. I allowed my eyes to drift towards his face, landing on his scraggly chin, and not once moving to meet his eyes. I wanted to look anywhere _but_ those piercing, cold grey eyes. He took place leering at me from above before he finally spoke in his rough (but, surprisingly, slightly effeminate) voice,

"You got a problem, Swan?" He was suddenly right by my ear. His short, greasy black hair brushed against the side of my head began to shake with his movements of laughter at my feeble "No." in reply.

"Thought so." While leaning in closer, his stubble scratching at my cheek, he whispered, "You laugh at me again, and you'll regret it."

I sat still, my breath releasing the hitch I didn't realize was in it as he walked back to his desk, and conversation finally picked back up.

The next three classes passed with relative ease and in the same way, more or less. There was me, pretending to read, slipping the occasional pain relief pill while some idle threats passed me by. Being 16 and in my sophomore year, I knew better than to step foot in the cafeteria unless I wanted more (and much worse) harassment. By the time lunch rolled around, I settled for sitting in the courtyard, which was always deserted.

The courtyard was my new haven, my sanctuary. It was perfect for hiding from the wrath of other students, as there were no windows from the school that faced it, sans the ones that rested on either side of the windowless brown door, which exposed the hallway to the extensive foliage that shrouded it, making it so that one could see neither in nor out.

It was perfect.

I walked over to one of the lesser mossy picnic tables and brought out my Chemistry book. Since Phil had been especially…_ friendly_ last night, I hadn't gotten the chance to finish my assignment the prior night. Because Phil only gave me money for food to keep up appearances, I never used it, which allowed me to have racked up to around 1,550 dollars since last year, give or take. It was unfortunate that I was constantly skipping lunch, but it's not like I ate anyway. But something even more unfortunate happened next.

Someone entered the courtyard. Scratch that, two someones, one of whom was Tyler.

Holding my breath, I was joyous that the table I had chosen was strategically placed in such a way that I could see Tyler, but he could not see me. I froze once I heard my name being called out. Once he was further into my eye line, I knew something bad was about to go down.

So I booked it. At least, I attempted to. Running straight to the door, I was suddenly jerked back by someone I could only recognize vaguely as one of Tyler's stoner buddies and away from the exit. Silently cursing the gods and whoever built this school for only putting in one door, I was surprised at how gentle in which the manner the stoner was holding me in. I ripped myself from his hold and began to slowly back away into the wall. _Crap! I choose to back into a freaking WALL?_ Tyler, seeing my predicament, smirked. I continued sliding across the wall until I hit the corner, only furthering his smile until it dropped completely and another look came into his eyes, making them darken.

It shouldn't have taken me as long as it did to pinpoint his expression, but when I did, I nearly died from the horror that recognition brought with it. It was the look I saw in Phil's eyes earlier that morning, along with countless other times before. Tyler's eyes darkened even further as he scanned me over, head to foot. This look was the one that caused me to quiver in fear and disgust. This was the look all of Phil's "friends" had before they took their turn.

I knew what he was about to do, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

But I had to try.

I glanced to the stoner in the corner for help, silently praying he would. I wanted him to be stoned. I didn't want him to be stoned. If he was stoned and decided to "join in", maybe he wouldn't be as strong. On the other hand, if he weren't stoned, maybe he could be stronger than this. Maybe he would grow a conscience, or understand that I don't want this, that I needed to be helped.

Too bad he was stoned. And thank god.

I looked into his dull, high eyes, and saw nothing. No remorse or apprehension, no awareness. Just the affects of the weed I assume he smoked.

How I _so_ wish it be weed.

All of a sudden, Tyler pulled out a bag of white powder. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. He shoved all my long forgotten things off the picnic table, except for my book. He made eight lines with his credit card and proceeded to do three. All of a sudden, the name "Jake" was barked out. Ah, so _that_ was the stoner's name! Jake snorted the same amount as Tyler, and left two lines.

Quicker than a bullet, I was pushed against the wall and attempting to turn my face from his cocaine-covered stubble. I squirmed, trying to get away, but it was useless. Getting impatient, he shoved me to my knees and "presented" himself.

When that was done, I was shoved onto my back, my was hoodie unzipped and my shirt became ripped. I scolded myself internally for allowing a tear to fall free as Tyler straddled me. I should be past tears and sadness. _There's nothing I can do now, so I just need to get over it_. With that thought fresh in my mind, I felt my tears recede. As soon as Tyler finished, I was yanked up and shoved into Jake, who averted his eyes away from me and zipped up my sweatshirt for me as quietly and quickly as possible, almost as if he didn't want Tyler to see. Tyler shoved my face down an inch away from the coke,

"Snort."

I just stared back, my wide green eyes penetrating his gray.

"I said SNORT!" he shouted. When I still didn't move, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me closer to the lines, forcing a rolled up bill into my hand. Shaking, I picked up the bill and snorted as quickly as I could, and tried to hold back a sneeze as the powder entered my system.

* * *

When I was done, I was met with a slap across the face by Tyler.

"Tell anyone about this, and I _will_ kill you." He said, menacingly before turning to Jake, "Same goes for you, pothead." He strolled out of the courtyard, leaving me stunned by his nonchalance of the situation, and apparently, Jake as well. He walked over and smirked, "You liked it, don't you? The coke, I mean." He questioned me. I nodded silently, even though I was unsure of why. I know cocaine is bad, I saw what it can do to a person.

But I didn't care, and evidently, neither did Jake.

"Follow me." he said while grabbing my stuff for me and leading me out of the courtyard. He brought me to his lockers and noticing that people were most likely in class, pulled out a brown paper bag. "If you liked the coke, you'll love this." He told me, "Interested?" he asked as I peered into the bag. I nodded and attempted to grab the syringe, but he pulled away at the last second.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" he said, shaking his head, "if you want some, we'll need to figure out some sort of exchange or payment. Let's see how you like it, first, then we'll talk." He gently pulled my arm towards the janitor's closet and locked the door behind me, flicking on the light as he went.

"Sleeve." I barely took pause before rolling it just above the elbow. He stiffened, silently staring at the burns, cuts, and bruises that littered my arms before pulling a tourniquet out of the bag, along with a syringe. "You ever try heroin before?" I shook my head, "Do you know how to use this?" he questioned, indicating the syringe and again, I said no. He chuckled slightly before commenting, "You don't talk much, huh? I don't care if you talk. I'm… I'm not like the others," he paused a beat before continuing, "You know, the only reason I stayed back there was because Tyler was going to cut me off…" he frowned, trailing off.

Setting down the heroin, he continued, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I really am. I promise I didn't know what he was going to do; I was just concerned for my supply… I should have been more so for you. No one ever deserves what happened to you out there, no matter how much people may dislike them." I snorted, looking away. '_Dislike' is a subtle way of saying how people feel about me_. I waved him off like it was nothing, but his words were getting to the barrier I had built. "No. Don't do that," he grabbed my hand, letting his hand barely brush over the freshest cuts on my wrist. I yanked my sleeve down and looked away, "_No one_ deserves whatever is happening to you." He said, finally looking at me, all traces of red gone from his eyes. I didn't believe him, not even in the slightest, but to know someone felt that way made me smile. I didn't even realize I was crying until I was pulled into an embrace. He held me for a minute before pulling back and looking me in the eyes carefully, as if trying to find something. As he wiped away some more tears, I fell to the ground, sobbing. I curled myself into a ball and heard him settle himself next to me, pulling me to him once more and cradling me against his surprisingly hard chest.

"Shh… Shh… it's going to be okay, Bella."

"I-I'm sorry," I sputtered out.

"She speaks!" he exclaimed, invoking a chuckle I didn't even know I still had, "Don't apologize for anything. It is _not_ your fault. If anything, it's mine. I was too weak and chose my supply over you, and I will never do that again. I promise you, nothing will happen like that again while I'm here." He finished, pulling back and looking at me intently. I looked away slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed at his intensity. Hearing him sigh, I looked back to see him with his eyes closed. About to look away again, I was stopped by something wet landing on my arm, followed by more. I gasped slightly and nudged my free hand with his chin, letting him look up at me with watery eyes.

"I…" I began to speak, unsure of what to say, "What's wrong?"

He scoffed before answering, "What's wrong? You're seriously asking _me_ that after all you went through?" he let out a sad chuckle and shook his head, "you were _just _ra-"

"You don't need to say it. I was there." I replied, wiping my eyes as he looked at me incredulously.

"How in the HELL can you be okay after what just happened?"

"I just am." I said looking at him.

He stared at me shocked, "This has happened before, hasn't it?" he whispered, forlorn.

I just stared back. We both jumped as we heard the bell ringing, signaling the end of whatever class people were in.

"Better go before you're seen coming out of a closet with me," I half-joked.

"I don't care if I'm seen with you," he said defiantly, making me gape. How could he not care? _He probably wants an exchange of goods or something_, I thought to myself, looking at the bag on the floor. Looking up and meeting where my gaze fell, he shifted slightly and grabbed it.

"You're sure about this?" he questioned.

"Yes. I need this." I wiped my eyes. In truth, I didn't need it, but I _wanted_ it, "I don't have any money, though." I whispered, looking away. Technically I was lying, but I didn't want to tell him the real reason for saving my money.

"That's okay; I know how you can pay me back." He quickly backtracked, reading my expression of horror, "No, no! I don't mean like that. Let me be your friend."

I wasn't given time to respond, but was instead pushed gently against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of me. The tourniquet was tied onto me and my sleeve was rolled. He placed the needle in my hand and guided it to the correct spot.

I was euphoric.

Slumping against the wall, I began feeling the effects of the speedball.

"_Come on, Belly, time for presents!" I heard Emmett yell from the patio. It was our twelfth birthday and our parents let us have 3 of our best friends stay over. Em invited his friends Edward and Jasper, and I invited my friend Alice. Sprinting across the yard, I sat down between Em and Ali, who was bouncing uncontrollably._

"_Open mine first!"Ali squealed. I giggled and grabbed the small pink box and opened it to see a pink crescent moon charm. **(Picture of charms on profile)**_

_"I love it, Al! Thanks so much!" _

_She clapped her hands, "I knew you would!"_

_"Mine next!" Emmett handed me his. I opened the box to reveal a necklace with a single ruby charm on it, "Do you like it?" he asked nervously._

_I looked up and pulled him into a hug, "I love it, Emmy!" __A tap on my shoulder pulled me back and towards Jasper who was grinning at me. He shoved a box under my nose and told me to open the present. This time, it was a small green gift bag, "I... I hope it's alright," Jasper, ever the worry-wart, whispered while looking up at me through his blonde waves. I tore away the tissue paper and pulled out a box smaller than Ali's or Em's and lifted the lid._

_I gasped, "Jazz! It's so pretty!"_

_"Really?" He smiled, "I mean... I know green is your favorite color and everything, and the swan is 'cause... well 'Swan', and-" I cut his nervous chatter off by running around the table and pulling him into a gigantic hug. Feeling him reciprocate, I whispered so only he could hear._

_"Jazzy, I _love_ it! It's the best gift I've gotten. Thank you so much." I used my hair as a shield and pecked him on the cheek and pulled back just in time to see his slight smile and blush. I went back to my seat and saw a big box sitting on my empty plate**.**_

_"This one's from me!" Edward exclaimed while bouncing almost as much as Alice, his tousled hair bouncing. I smiled gently and lifted the lid to reveal a four-set of walkie talkies and something wrapped in blue and white tissue paper. I carefully unwrapped it and found a music note charm. Looking up in surprise at Edward, I thanked him and turned to the others._

_"Was this a coincidence or collaboration?" I questioned, chuckling slightly._

_"Nothing gets past you, Bells!" Emmett answered, "We all figured that you should have something from us all that stays together, just like I know we'll always be, no matter what!" We all rolled our eyes at Emmett's surprisingly sappy comment._

_"Oh, and the walkies are for you and Em. Jasper and I were thinking we could split them up between the five of us," Edward gestured to Jasper and Alice, "You and Emmett get one, Pix gets-"_

_"It's Alice!" Ali screeched, cutting him off. Emmett guffawed loudly at her outburst, knowing she hated the name 'Pix'._

_Edward continued, "_Alice_ will get one, Jasper gets one, and I'll have one!" He smiled widely._

_"Sounds awesome!" Emmett pumped a fist in the air and grabbed the package before sprinting into the yard, Edward and Alice hot on his heels. Jasper and I moved to the side of the lawn and sat while I looked at each individual charm._

_"It really is beautiful." I smiled at him as he did the same, "Could you help with this?" I held up the necklace when I finished putting the charms on it. He nodded and I turned around, lifting my hair. I felt the clasp put in place and I turned back to him thanked him. We laughed as Emmett tackled Edward after he had snagged Emmett's walkie-talkie. "Aren't you going to get yours?" I nodded to the walkie that had been tossed to the ground._

_"Nah, I'll stay here with you. 'Cause I'm sure you won't go to get yours now." He chuckled knowing I didn't want to get tackled, nor did he. We sat back and watched as our friends rolled around the lawn._

* * *

"Bella. Bella! Come on, get up!" I felt myself being shaken and opened my eyes to see Jake peering over me. "Get up, girl. School's out. Actually, it's been out for about an hour or so." That got my attention. I stood up quickly, ignoring the headrush and sprinted from the closet, to my bag. I got it and ran to the parking lot, only to be stopped by a grey Chevy Silverado. Jake poked his head out, "Get in, I'll give you a ride." Knowing I was late to get home, I jumped in without question. I directed him where to go and the car was left in awkward silence as he sped.

"So... Uh, thanks for, you know, helping me... And for letting me cry on you." I said uncomfortably. He glanced over at me and nodded before turning back to the road.

"Stop here." I said when I saw my house was only a few streets over.

"I thought you said your house was on Aster? This is Grove." He questioned.

"I know. Here's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I said, annoyed as I went for the handle. He grabbed my arm and started writing something on it. "What are you-"

"It's my number." He pulled back and I looked at my arm, "Call me if you get into trouble... or need to talk... or, I don't know, _something_. Just call." Jake stared at me until I nodded. He let me out and I watched as he drove away. I began walking and turned the corner, bracing myself for the wrath I knew was to come at 'home'.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, chapter three! Picking up directly from the last chapter, the story is about to take a turn! If there are any requests for possible storylines, please PM me! Otherwise, I'd love more reviews!**

**Rose**

**WARNING: Violence and language in this chapter, as well as (slight) mention of sexual abuse.**

**Chapter 3: Corner of Broad and Willow.**

I sighed in relief as I realized Phil wasn't home yet when I entered the house. I quickly moved around the kitchen preparing his meal. I had just finished putting the last of the chicken on Phil's plate as I heard him enter the front door. "Shit." I muttered as I glanced towards the stove that held the pot of uncooked noodles. Hearing his feet stomp through the living room and near the kitchen, I moved to my position against the wall and held a cool beer in my hand. He grunted in response as I handed it to him and stared at the plate of chicken parmesan.

"This is it?" he questioned while turning slowly.

"Well, the noodles…"

"What about them."

"They're just on the stove there, sir." I gestured to the stove that was right next to us, "I was just about to-"

"What, I'm supposed to serve myself?" he stalked toward me as I shook my head frantically.

"No, sir! Of course I was going to serve you!" I tried to correct my mistake, hoping Phil wouldn't get angrier.

"Here, let me." He growled out, grabbing the handle of the pot and threw the scalding water and noodles on me. I gasped in pain as the water splashed my cuts and ran down my shirt. Hearing Phil's bottle smash against the wall, I knew I was going to be hurt more than usual (he only ever smashed the bottle against the wall when he was seriously pissed) and I backed towards the archway to the dining room. He roughly grabbed my arm, "Oh, no you don't. You're staying right here." He said as he yanked down my pants and shoved me up against the wall.

* * *

I woke up on the floor surrounded by glass, blood, and water. I groaned in pain as I felt more glass dig into my side while I stood up slowly. "Ah, so the beauty queen's awake, eh?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Phil sitting at his usual head of the table, "You know, this chicken 'aint half bad. Well, it _is_ a little cold, but we'll deal with that later." He smiled creepily at me, "Now, clean this up and I'll finish what we started earlier." I nodded and went to the hallway closet by the front door to get a broom. Instead, I saw the side table which held Phil's keys (useless, as I never took drivers education) and his phone. I didn't think as I grabbed his phone and sprinted from the house, down the street, and around the corner. I still wasn't thinking as I dialed the number I saw on my hand.

A gruff voice answered, "Hello?"

Now I was thinking. "J-Jake? It's me. Bella." I said, shakily.

"Bella?! What's wrong?" He questioned frantically.

"I can't explain now. I need help."

"Where are you?" I slowed my running a bit to look around for some sort of street sign.

"Uh… uh I'm at…" I had to stop running to catch my breath, "I'm near town. Sort of, I'm a few streets off, near Willow."

"Okay, okay good. Go to the corner of Broad and Willow, you know, the one near the park. Stay there and I'll be there in five." I gasped as I saw headlights turn the corner.

"_Crap._" I muttered

"What?! Bella, you okay? What's going on?"

"He's here. He caught up. Oh, god." I started running again as I recognized Phil's car heading towards me.

"Who, Bella?! Bell, talk to me!" I could hear him press the accelerator.

"Phil."

"Who's Phil?"

"I can see him, following me in his car. I can see Broad! I'm almost there!"

"Okay, Bell, listen to me. Screw Broad and goddamn screw Willow." I began crossing the street as he continued, "If someone's after you, you go to a public place, _any_ public place, 'kay? You'll be safe there."

"There's no time." I whispered as I was hit.

* * *

"_Hey, mom? I'm home." I yelled as I walked into the house. Phil wasn't here so I was free to do so, "Mom?" I asked when I didn't hear a reply. "What are you doing?" I asked lightly when I saw her on the couch in the living room. "Mom?" I asked confused, "Mommy?" I knelt down beside her limp form and started shaking her. "Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, __**MOM**__!" I got up and made my way to the kitchen phone,_

"_911."_

"_H-hello?"_

"_What's wrong, dear?" the operator questioned_

"_It's my mom. She's… she's not breathing"_

"_What's your address, sweetie?"_

"_Uh…. Uh, it's two-oh-seven Aster Drive."_

"_An ambulance is on its way." I hung up the phone._

_My mother died that day, September 13__th__, my birthday, of a supposed heroin overdose. It wasn't that, though. It was Phil. He told me he injected her with heroine after she passed out from her first go-round._

_We never buried her._

* * *

_Beep… Beep... Beep…_

"What the hell?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. I sat up in shock as I took in my surroundings, blue walls, white tiled floor, stupid flowery curtain hanging next to me on a long bar.

_Hospital. Awesome._

I ripped out my IV and heart monitor, sending it into a long _BEEP… _and causing a nurse to run in.

"Oh, good! You're awake! Now, now, don't fret. Back into bed, I'll fetch the doctor." The nurse whose tag read "Millicent" said as she ushered me back into bed.

"No, I have to get home! Please, let me get back home!" I begged her, grabbing the top of her scrubs. She pulled away my hands, shushed me, and left saying the doctor would be in soon. I waited until she was out of the room and I bolted. Running down the halls, avoiding watchful eyes and questioning glances from doctors and nurses, I ran, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg until I got to the woods. I ran through, following the path that I had taken as a shortcut many times that let off on Aster. I stopped as soon as I saw the house, Phil's car gone from the driveway. I went into the house as fast as I could without being seen and up into my room. Grabbing old clothes from the corner and a bag from my closet, I stripped off my hospital gown and into a pair of distressed jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and ratty converse. I packed my bag with as much as I could fit and went into Phil's room. Grabbing his beer money off the dresser, I searched the drawers for the letters I knew he hid from me from my dad. _Bingo_. I thought as I pulled out the shoebox filled with letters and postcards and birthday money. I pulled out the most recent letter and skimmed it fast.

_Hey Bells!_

_So, it's your dad (but I guess you could tell by the handwriting, huh?). I miss you, Emmett misses you too, and he sends a hug your way, and Rose does, too. She really wants to meet you, you know, and we all really want to see you again, honey. The offer still stands for you to come up here to Forks for the remainder of high school, if you'd like. I won't keep you here any longer, I just wanted to let you know that Alice, Jasper, and Edward send their love, as does Emmett and Rosalie._

_Love you, sweetie,_

_Dad_

Forks, huh? Things never change I guess. Except… _Rosalie? I don't remember any Rosalie…_ I thought to myself. "Oh, well. I may as well get caught up on the plane ride." I murmured to myself as I dialed the phone,

"Jake? It's Bella again."

"Bella? Oh thank god! It's been two days! Do you remember? You were-" I cut him off

"Yeah, yeah I know, hit by a car, I'm fine. Hey, I need a favor…"

"Anything." He replied.

* * *

I was nervous getting off the plane for many reasons, the first being that I couldn't finish going through all of the letters, and I didn't even know who 'Rosalie' was yet. _Oh, well, I guess I'll just figure it out as I go along._ I walked out of the terminal and saw a sign that read **BELLA**, another that read **BELLSY-WELLSEY**, and a third reading **BELLY-BUTTON**. _Oh, fuck me._ I thought as I saw a girl with short cropped hair holding the second sign drop it and come barreling towards me. I soon found myself knocked to the floor, bag falling from my hands. "BELLA!" was screamed into my ear as I was in a vice-grip until she was pulled off and I finally got a look at her. She was small, somewhere between 4'9 and 5', wore a blue jacket, white pants, and sky high heels that made me think she was really nowhere near 5'. Behind her stood an unfamiliar, tall, statuesque girl with a grey and black blazer, black jeans and heels that rose her already tall stature up to 5'11. On her arm was a boy with the cheekiest smile I've ever seen as he held the third sign. _Ah. Emmett, my boy, you haven't changed a bit_. I ran up to him and he did the same and we collided in a ginormous hug. For the first time in four years, I saw my brother. And, _damn_, he was huge! Muscles everywhere, my once tiny brother stood at an alarming 6'5, emitting fear that I tried so desperately to hide from the others, none of whom seemed to notice besides the blonde girl who gave me a weird look.**  
**

"Belly-Button! I've missed you so much! I was worried you forgot about us since you never answered any of our letters!" Emmett said into my ear. I pulled back, ignoring the aching the movement caused, and kissed him on the cheek before he set me down with a smile,

"Sorry, Em, I've been kind of busy..." I trailed off, trying not to sound rude.

"Busy for four years?" He said with a sad look. I was about to answer when I was picked up in a hug from behind.

"Who cares? She's here now anyway!" I heard a southern-twanged voice say from behind me. I was set down and I turned to a pair of striking blue eyes which I recognized immediately as Jasper's.

"Jazzy!" I cheered as he picked me up again, this time in a hug from the front, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Darlin!" He said before setting me down after I kissed him on the cheek like I did with Emmett.

"Hey, don't I get some lovin'?" I heard a deep voice say before swooping me into yet another set of arms. "Hey, Bellarina!" Edward said.

"Hey, Eddie!" I said kissing him on the cheek as I heard him groan.

"Oh, god no! I just got Emmett to stop calling me that!" He said as Emmett laughed loudly, causing people to stare and bringing us back to awareness of where we were.

"As much as I love all this... love," Ali began, "I think we best get out of the airport and get back to your guy's house."

"Yeah, and I want to get to know Bella!" The blonde girl said.

"Oh, don't worry, Rosie," _Rosie? As in Rosalie?_ "We'll tell you some _great_ stories about her." Em said. Oh, god. _Great_ usually meant embarrassing, the realization causing me to groan and causing Emmett to laugh. I flinched slightly as Em slung an arm over my shoulder and hitting a few cuts and bruises. Again, I hoped no one noticed my wince and slight cower, but Rosalie gave me another odd look. _Shit_. We walked out to a big red Jeep Wrangler, set my bag in, and turned to the others who were all staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just that... well..." Emmett began, "You're TINY!" I looked down at myself. Tiny? Not quite. I was at 105, I gained weight, and it pissed me off to no end.

"That, and your clothes. Seriously! Bella, Prada. Gucci. Rachel Zoe. Learn and live by. We're going shopping later." Alice said, which I agreed to.

"Bella, hey. I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself in there, I'm Rosalie, call me Rose." Rose said to me and pulled me into a careful hug. "I know something's up. You _will_ tell me when you're ready." She whispered to me so quiet I could barely hear her. I pulled back in surprise and fear (mostly fear) and I stared her down as she went back to Em's side. I felt someone nudge my side and looked over to see Jasper looking at me quizzically, and nodded his head slightly towards Rose questioning what she had said that frightened me. I shook my head and turned to the others.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Em asked me and I nodded. Walking to the car, I heard Emmett ask me "What happened to your leg? You're limping!" I looked at my leg and back at him.

Shrugging I said, "Oh, it was nothing. Just a spill down the stairs. Let's go!" I covered quickly. All of them agreed and got into the car, except for Rose who just shook her head sadly and got in next to Alice.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Ooh, Rosalie is suspicious! Busy chapter! I know I didn't really delve into much detail on her injuries, but it's nothing terrible. ****Review, please! Rosalie and Ali's outfits on profile.**

**Cheers,**

**Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here! Read and review please! This chapter is basically just Bella catching up with the others, and a big JasxBella thing at the end! Enjoy (:**

**Cheers,**

**Rose**

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

"So, Bells." Emmett said as he flopped himself onto the couch next to me.

"So, Emmy." I replied back and he smiled.

"Oh, Bellsey, I missed you so much. What's new? Got a boyfriend? Why didn't you come back to visit after our birthday party?" He was rapid-firing questions at me and I held a hand up to shush him.

"I missed you too. Nothing's new. No, no boyfriend. I couldn't after mom…" I trailed off and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh god, Bells, I didn't even think about… I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." He apologized profusely until Edward cut him off,

"Forgot what?"

Emmett and I looked at each other before speaking,

"Nothing." He said

"I found my mother's dead body rotting on the couch." I spoke at the same time, my comment causing Alice and Edward to gasp, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose's eyes bug out. "What?" I questioned and they just shook their heads. "So… where's dad?" I said trying to break the tension.

Emmett took a minute to snap back to reality before he answered, "He's at work." I tried to keep the look of confusion off of my face as I had no idea what he did for a living.

Of course, Rose noticed immediately that I had no idea what Emmett was talking about and came to my rescue, "Yeah, I mean chief of police; damn that's a lot of work! I mean, he's out 'till all hours of the night!" She looked directly at me for the last sentence.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Alice said suddenly, "Why don't we stay over? Yeah, that way, we can get more caught up. Ooh, and we can play games!" She began bouncing up and down.

"Sounds great! Oh, Bells, I totally forgot! Let me show you your room!" Emmett said suddenly.

"Oh, that's okay I can manage. Same place, right?" I said and he nodded, confused on why I didn't want him up with me. I brushed past Edward and Jasper who looked at me with shock at my coldness.

Lugging my bag upstairs, I went into my childhood room that still held trinkets and toys from over the years. I sat down on the green, black, and white-flowered bedspread after I closed the door and looked around. Even though there were still objects from when I was young, it was clear Charlie and Emmett had done some updating to the room, the walls going from purple to a light shade of green. I felt my eyes well for the first time since before the plane and started to sob silently into my hands from three different things. The first was the realization that, at last, I was home and safe. The second being that I was safe _for now_. At least until Phil came for me. That thought made me cry even harder and I tried to bite my knuckle to stifle the sobs ripping from me. The last thought was that I was in an insane amount of pain and I needed to find some sort of pills to help the physical pain, and a blade to help the psychological. I tiptoed to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door behind me. I took a lightning fast shower, not caring that I was using men's shampoo and got out to search through the medicine cabinet. After coming across a bottle of Advil and taking some, I snuck back to my room and began emptying the contents of my bag into the drawers of the bureau and changed into a different pair of (unintentionally) ripped jeans, a long-sleeved red and white striped shirt, and no shoes. Going back down the stairs, I walked into the living room and asked people if they wanted dinner, seeing as it was already 6:30.

"Darlin', you don't have to do that!" Jasper said at the same time Emmett said, "Hell yeah, I want dinner!" Laughing, I patted Jasper on the shoulder and said it was no trouble and went into the kitchen to make the meal.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had finished eating.

"Hells, Bells! That was _the most_ amazing spaghetti I've ever had! You sure you didn't want any?" Emmett exclaimed while I picked up his empty plate and brought it to the dish washer. I smiled at him and nodded, making up an excuse that I ate on the plane before Alice spoke,

"Let's play a game!" We all groaned, no doubt remembering the games Ali used to make us play when we were younger. "Oh, come off it! It's just truth or dare!" She turned to me, "Please, Bella? Come on, it'll be…" She trailed off and her eyes grew wide and she pointed to my necklace, "You… you still have it?" she whispered and stepped closer. I nodded and she pulled me into a tight hug that made me wince (again).

"Oh my god!" Edward said "I can't believe you still have it!" he smiled as Ali pulled back.

"Okay, Pixie. I'll play your game." I said to her. She glared at me when I said the nickname but didn't comment and led us all into the living room. Jasper sat on one end of the couch, I sat next to him, and Alice was on my other side. Across from me was Emmett with Rose perched on his lap, kissing each other. _Well, I guess I know her relation to the group now._ Edward was on the floor against the wall next to them, looking on in disgust. I smiled slightly at his expression and leaned back into the small couch, one of the welts on my back screaming in pain. Jasper, noting my discomfort spoke quietly,

"Darlin'? You okay?"

"Yeah, Jazzy, don't worry. Just from my fall a few days ago." I said with a fake smile as I looked up into his eyes. It looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't get a chance to question it because Ali spoke next,

"Ready to play? I'll go first; Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess…" I said with uncertainty.

She smiled, "Were you telling the truth when you told Em you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, seriously?" Rose interjected, shocked.

"Yeah..? Why are you so surprised?" Now, it was my turn to be shocked.

"Because you're freakin' gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's my turn next?" I changed the subject quickly, "Jazzy, truth or dare?" I turned to him.

He stared directly at me, as if trying to read me, and spoke, "Dare"

"Kiss Edward."

"Fine." He shrugged. Moving to get up, I stopped him,

"On the lips!" I said causing Emmett burst out laughing.

"Disgusting!" Edward yelled. Jasper sighed, looked at me, and conceded,

"Guys. It's Bella's first night back, and we do as she says." He stalked up to Edward, pulled him up by his collar, and smacked a big one on his lips.

"Dear god!" Alice yelled while laughing after Jasper ran out of the room to wash his mouth out. He returned with a glass of water, gingerly handed it to Edward, and retreated back to his place on the couch. Turning to me, he said,

"Darlin. You _so_ owe me for that one." I laughed with the others until Jasper spoke again.

"Emmett. Truth or-"

"Dare." Emmett said with confidence while trying to puff out his already massive chest.

"We'll be right back!" Jasper said while jumping up and dragging me with him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Emmett's dare. And you're going to help me."

"Okay, so what do we make?" I asked. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pointed to the fridge,

"Could you get the horseradish, lemons, and hot sauce from in there?" He questioned with a devilish smile. I laughed, nodded, and got the items out. While we were mixing them, he began to ask me questions.

"So, fell down the stairs, huh? You always were the clumsy type." He laughed while he cut a lemon in half. _If he only knew how false that was_, I thought to myself. I had grown out of the clumsiness and managed to stay vertical unless I was pushed. Squeezing the lemon, he stirred at the same time then handed it to me so I could smell it.

"This is rank!" I said laughing, "It's perfect!"

We walked back into the living room and Jazz handed Emmett the glass. "Drink the entire thing."

"No problem, man." He said. He threw back the glass and drank it all before he could register the taste. He set it down, wiped his lips, and looked up. "Easy as…" he stopped talking and sprinted to the bathroom and turned on the sink. We started laughing again when we heard him rinsing his mouth out. Coming back into the room, he sat down and said, "You guys are douches."

We played games and caught up with each other until around 3 am, at which point they insisted I looked brain dead and sent me upstairs to sleep, saying they would make breakfast in the morning.

* * *

_I was running through the woods and heard rustling behind me. "You'll never get away from me, Isabella. I will always find you." I heard a chilling voice say from behind me. Multiple "Bella!"'s were yelled and I turned to see my friends tied and on the ground. _

"_You have to go, Bella!" Alice said with tears in her eyes. _

"_Bells, run!" Emmett said while trying to free himself. _

"_Bella, he's coming! Leave, now!" Edward cried out_

"_Darlin, get out of here! It's not safe!" Jasper pleaded with me, eyes boring into mine. All of a sudden, Phil appeared behind him._

"_Phil." I gasped as he pressed a knife up to Jasper's throat. Phil glared at me and spoke calmly and even-toned,_

"_You'll never escape. I'll kill your little friends one-by-one, and I'll make you watch." He moved to Alice's side and stroked her cheek as she flinched away, "I'll make you watch as I take poor, sweet, little Alice and then slice her throat," He moved back to Jasper and drew the blade across his throat, blood seeping out, "Just like this."_

"_Jasper!" I screamed running over to him. I clutched his lifeless body to my chest and rocked back and forth. Phil and the others disappeared and Rose stood in front of me._

"_You can trust me, Bella." She said as she vanished into darkness like the others. Still rocking back and forth with Jasper, I sobbed into his hair._

"_JASPER!" I screamed as my body wracked with more sobs than I thought possible. "Jasper… no, no, no, no… Jasper? Jazzy? Come on Jasper, no… please… no…" I whispered to him as I alternated between sobbing and speaking._

"_Bella?" someone whispered._

"_Jazzy?"_

"_Come on, Darlin wake up!" he called to me._

"_Bells? Please, sweetie, wake up!" I heard Emmett say. All of a sudden, I was being shaken._

"Bella? Oh thank god." I opened my eyes to see Emmett peering over me. I shot up, falling out of bed and panting heavily, scrambled back until I hit something behind me, tears flowing freely from my eyes. "Bells?" Em asked nervously, "What's wrong?" I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt me, I knew that, but that didn't stop the fear from rising within me. Em stepped forward slowly and I shuffled back into the corner and let out a scream, causing Rose, Ali, Jasper, and Edward to run into my room. I curled into the fetal position and rocked back and forth while I let out a strangled "Stay away from me!"

"Bella?" Edward whispered while trying to come closer, a hand extended. I turned my face into the wall and continued my rocking and sobs continued to rack me. Feeling a gentle hand on my shoulder, I let out a yelp and looked up to see Jasper watching me with concern. I sat huddled for a minute while a stared at him and launched myself into his arms, knocking us both to the floor. Pulling me up to stand with him, I stayed latched to his side. "Darlin?" he whispered while brushing hair from my face and cupping my chin with his hand. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. He picked me up bridal-style and walked past the others, down the stairs, and to the couch, setting me on his lap and allowing me to curl into him more. The others silently entered the room and sat as far from me as they could, watching until I spoke finally.

"I'm sorry." My raspy voice whispered, "It looks like I ruined your shirt, Jazz." He chuckled slightly and looked at my teary eyes and pushed some loose strands behind my ear.

"Want to talk about what happened up there?" He asked me gently.

"No, not really." I replied. I took his hand in mine, "Thanks, Jazzy." He looked at our intertwined hands and nodded.

"Bell?" Emmett asked sounding scared. I looked up at him and slowly got up from Jasper's lap and walked over to him. Stopping in front of him, I pulled him into a tight embrace and apologized profusely. Hushing me, he pulled me closer and I felt tears hit my bare shoulder. _Crap. Bare shoulder?_ I pulled back at the realization of what I had stupidly changed into before bed, the only pajamas Phil usually allowed, a white, barely ripped (but ultimately unnoticeable) tank top and flimsy, too-short pants. I scampered out of the embrace and attempted to go up to my room, but was stopped by Rosalie.

"Bella," she began, "What happened?" I looked at her with pleading eyes and turned to the others.

"I had a nightmare." I said simply.

"Well, duh! Why were you screaming Jasper's name?" Alice asked.

I sighed, defeated, before speaking, "My limp wasn't from falling down the stairs. I… I was hit by a car."

"Oh my god! Who was it?" Alice said sadly.

"It… I'm not sure who it was." I lied to my best friend seamlessly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She said while giving me a hug that made me flinch. Again, no one noticed except for Rose about the flinch and the lie. "Wait, then why were you screaming his name?" She questioned.

"He was in my place when the car came." Again, I lied.

"Oh, Bella." She said sadly.

"Hey, I'm fine now, guys. What time is it, anyway?" I asked, noting the darkness still outside.

"Around 4:30 or so." Jasper spoke from his place on the couch.

"Oh my god! Go back to bed! Everything's fine now, nothing to worry about." I said while heading to the stairs, "Goodnight!" I said with fake cheer as I ran up to the bathroom and vomited. Again, I searched the cabinets for something stronger than Advil and came up with Vicodin. _Bingo_. I popped two and went to bed, but I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered from the doorway, "You awake?" I sat up and nodded, inviting him in. He came in and quietly shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. "Are you okay? Honestly, are you okay?" I shook my head 'no' and he took my hand in his. "Please tell me the truth about your dream? I know it wasn't that. Why were you so afraid of Emmett?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not ready right now." He nodded his head sadly and moved to leave the room until I let out a "No!" causing him to turn back to me. I took in his sullen expression, "Can… will you stay in here tonight? I mean… I don't think I'll be able to sleep, and by the looks of things, you won't be able to either." He nodded and I lifted my sheet, inviting him over. He came under and sat up against the headboard, staying silent until I was ready to talk. "You were killed, but not by a car." I began.

"By who? Was it Emmett, is that why you were scared of him?" He questioned me.

"No. It was… someone I knew, someone from Ohio." I said, my voice shaking.

"Who?" I just shook my head and let the tears fall again. He pulled me into his side and asked, "Was it the same person who gave you cigarette burns?" He took my silence as an answer of 'yes' and said, "Oh, Darlin."

I tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Damn it, Jasper! Now you've got that song stuck in my head!" He chuckled softly and pulled me tighter against him.

"Will you please tell me?" He asked so softly and with so much care, that I did.

I told him it all.

* * *

"That sick son of a bitch!" Jasper said loudly.

"Shh! Jasper, please! I'm not ready to tell Emmett or the others yet! I promise I will, but _on my own time_! Okay? Jasper, look at me," I pulled from his arms and knelt, my knees against his side, and grabbed his face with both my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "Jasper. Do not tell them, no one can know, especially not Emmett, okay?" I began prattling off lie after lie. "Phil is in jail." _Lie._ "I'm safe." _Lie._ "There's nothing to worry about, I'm going to be okay." _Lie._

"I won't tell him." He said before pulling me back onto his chest. He began tracing my cuts, bruises, and burns. "Bells, you have no idea how sorry I am."

I shook my head, stopping him, "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's all over now. Phil won't come after me anymore, and I'm over it."

_Biggest lie of them all._

**Okay, so I feel like this was kind of a messy chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it! By the way, the song mentioned it "Oh, Darling" by The Beatles. So, Jasper knows. I understand, it's all happened fairly fast, but stay with it, there are (more) twists coming! I intend to have Rose come in soon, but I'm still deciding on what her past will be (whether or not it'll be like how the book had explained everything with Royce).** **And, no worries, I'm going to try and incorporate Emmett, Alice, and Edward more, as well as some happier stuff (or semi-happy, whatever). Please review!**

**Cheers,**

**Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five going on now, hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Drug usage**

**Chapter 5: Relapse**

After that heart-to-heart with Jasper, we ended up falling asleep (at least I did) on my bed. I woke up to voices around me, but (always in the habit of) waking up while appearing asleep, I kept my eyes closed and listened,

"Aw, they're so cute!" A voice said loudly,

"Ali! Shut up, you're going to wake them!" Another one said,

"But look at how they're snuggled together?" A camera flash went off and that was it for me. Looking up I saw Rose and Alice with cameras in their hands.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing at this ungodly hour?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's eleven-thirty!" Alice exclaimed,

"And, again I say, what the hell?!" I said causing Jasper to shift underneath me and say,

"What's going on?" I looked at him for a moment as he did the same, with a look in his eyes I couldn't place, followed by pity and sadness as last night came rushing back.

"Oh, nothing. Just some nosy people that have five seconds to leave before I get Emmett and Edward to make them leave." I said while I glared at the two girls who scampered out after my comment.

As soon as they shut the door, I spoke quickly and quietly to Jasper, "Jazz. Same this from last night: you can_not_ tell anyone what I said. It's not time yet, okay?" He looked at me pleadingly before nodded in acceptance. I got up off the bed and moved to the other side to grab my sweatshirt until I heard Jasper gasp. I didn't get a chance to face him because he moved off the bed and had his hands running over the visible parts of my back, feeling my scars before I could react,

"Your… Oh, jeez, Darlin, your scars!" He whispered in sadness, shock, and anger, "I couldn't see them the way I can now last night because it was so dark, but oh, Bella." I turned around to see tears freely flowing, which shocked me.

"Jasper?" I said quietly while stepping forward and brushing some tears from his cheeks, "Please don't cry. What's wrong?" Tracing the scars I gave myself on my wrists, he sank to the floor and I went with him. He silently sobbed into my wrists and I sat back against the wall and pulled him to my chest, much like he had done to me last night. The position we were in would have been seen as weird or awkward, seeing as his head was buried onto where my heart sat, arms wrapped around my waist gripping me tight, and our legs tangled. But I didn't care, this was all for Jasper's sake. After a good five minutes of his sobbing, he absentmindedly traced the words I had etched into my skin,

"You really believe this?" He murmured softly and looked up at me while his fingers traced the words **FAT** and **UGLY** messily scarred.

"Yes." I nodded.

"But you're not! In fact, it seems like your underweight, if anything!" He tried to convince me, but I just shrugged and he sighed as I played with his hair instead. We sat quietly for a few more minutes until he spoke again, "You know, we should probably get downstairs. I heard Charlie come in around 6 or so and I know he'd love to see you."

"You were up at 6?" I questioned,

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Sorry." I whispered, knowing it was my undoing and he shook his head,

"No more apologizing for today! Let's go see where everyone's at, okay?" I agreed and we stood up. He watched in sadness as I put on my sweatshirt and I gave him a pointed 'don't-you-give-me-any-of-that-shit' look and I began walking to the door. I stopped and turned to him,

"Thanks for last night, Jazzy. I really mean it." I said before giving him a long hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, hon." He said with an uncharacteristically tense smile before we walked out of the room to see my father.

"So, Bells." Charlie began after we got more caught up, "When do you think you want to start school?"

"As soon as I can!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster,

"Well good! You're already signed up with the school, so how does tomorrow sound?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well, I got to get back to work! I've really missed you." Charlie said before giving me a hug and walking out of the room.

I walked into where the others were in the living room and situated myself next to Jasper and, surprisingly, Rosalie. There was some insignificant chatter going on between myself and primarily Alice and Edward before Emmett spoke,

"Oh, Bellsey, by the way, some guy called on your phone for you around 9 or so, I hope you don't mind, but I answered while you were asleep." _My phone? I don't have a… Shit. Shit, shit, crap, mother- PHIL'S PHONE._ My eyes grew a little and my hand, in such a position that no one could really see, sought out Jasper's and I gripped his tight, causing him to look at me in worry.

"Oh?" I said, my voice slightly higher than usual, "Did they say who it was?" I was nervous now, hoping my fears wouldn't be confirmed.

They were, of course. And that's why I still had no hope.

"It was… oh, what's-his-name, the guy. You know, the guy that mom left dad for, ugh, it's right on the tip of my tongue…"

"Phil?" I whispered. Emmett snapped his fingers and said,

"Yeah! Phil! He said to call him back and that he's, quote, "Disappointed that he didn't get a chance to speak with you himself"." I let out a quiet, almost inaudible whimper and Jasper gripped my hand so tight I thought the bones would surely break. I asked Emmett where he put my phone and he told me the kitchen. Moving to get up, I squeezed Jasper's hand one last time and walked to the kitchen, a feeling of dread, emptiness, and sadness as soon as our hands parted. I grabbed my phone and dialed immediately and Phil picked up on the second ring.

"_Isabella…" _He hissed out, _"I'm so sad that you left without saying goodbye! I wanted to give you a present. Well, a few presents actually. My friends did, too. You know, the night you left was the night that they were going to come over. They sure missed seeing you, they expected to have a fun night in with you, but they were disappointed. Oh, well, at least there's one less fatass around here to eat all my food. Just remember. I have eyes everywhere watching you and your little friends. Yes, I know where you are. In Forks, with your brother and his pretty little girlfriend, oh what's her name? Ah, yes, of course, Rosalie. She's a pretty young thing, no? I'd love to get a handle on that…" _He trailed off suggestively,

"You sick bastard! You stay away from her! Stay away from all of us." I whisper-yelled so as to not let the others no of my predicament.

"_Oh, I'll stay away. For now. But when I do come, I'm going after your little southerner first. You know, the one who knows everything. I'll make him watch everything first, though, on the tapes. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, I still have them. Goodbye, Isabella."_ He hung up and I set the phone down shakily, resting my elbows on the counter and my face in my hands. I looked up in surprise at Edward who entered the room a few minutes later,

"Everything okay, Bellerina?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Ed, it's nothing, I just never told Phil where I was leaving for. It's okay now." I flashed him a smile which he returned. "So, got a girlfriend yet? You always had a thing for Alice, I remember. That lead anywhere?" I asked, joking with him.

"Actually," He said, looking anywhere but at me while running a hand through his hair.

"No way! Go Edward!" I cheered for him.

"Shh, shh! No one knows yet! It just happened a few weeks ago. Please don't tell the others yet!" He begged.

"You know, ordinarily, I would say yes but…" I trailed off and pointed to Emmett who had walked in during the conversation and now stood with his mouth agape, "I don't think he'll keep that promise." I continued as Emmett got a huge smile, ran over and punched Edward in a friendly manner on the arm, and ran into the living room yelling "Eddie and the Pixie are dating!"

After congratulating Edward and Ali for the umpteenth time, Rose, Ali, and Jasper all got up to leave, but not before adding their numbers to my (well, Phil's, but that's a technicality) phone and left, leaving me and Emmett to our own devices. "Well, Bells. I'm still dead from last night, so I'm going back to bed. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Em, I'll be fine. I might go for a walk or something." He gave me a quick hug and adjourned upstairs. All of a sudden, I felt completely alone. I quietly searched the downstairs bathroom cabinet for whatever meds I could fine, but there were none, and I had already taken the last two Vicodin the night before. "Shit," I muttered to myself. I needed some sort of release and after dumping practically all my baggage on Jasper, I needed some sort of numbing, and I knew exactly where to go.

While Ali, Edward, and I were talking about school, they mentioned a student named Newton who dealt. And I needed to find him.

Walking through the middle of town, I came across "Newton's Supply". _Well, that was easy._ I went in and up to the counter where a short blonde guy was reading a magazine.

"You Mike?" I questioned.

"That's what the nametag says." He tapped the nametag without looking up.

"Okay, jerk, I'm here for some stuff."

"Well you _are_ in a store."

"Okay, first? Retract the claws. Second, I mean shit. Junk, dope, smack, you get the picture." He looked up at me and hushed me,

"Hey, be cool! Voice down. How much you got?" He questioned,

"How much you have?"

"However much you got." This went on for a while until we finally dealt and I went away with what I came for, my shit/junk/dope/smack. I practically ran back home in anticipation and up into my room. Leaning against the wall next to my door so I could hear if someone was coming in, I grabbed a blade and began cutting my right arm. Once I had finished, I shot up in my left arm, not even caring that I was leaving my arm bleeding next to me.

I should've taken less, and I should've locked the door.

"BELLA?!" A voice shouted to me, "EMMETT! CALL 9-1-1!" I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms as I began convulsing.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, come on, it's okay, Rose, turn her on her side!" I heard my brother yell to her.

"Come on, Bella, stay with me!" I felt Rose supporting my head, "Oh, shit! Em, grab some towels! She's bleeding really badly!" I heard him run from the room and return a moment later.

And then I blacked out.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Oh, great, another hospital._ I thought sarcastically. I opened my eyes and groaned. Emmett shot up immediately,

"Bella! Oh thank god!" He hugged me tightly and pulled back, "What the hell is your problem! I just got you back and you do this?"

"Is she awake?" I heard Rosalie ask from the doorway. She trailed in along with the others,

"Okay, before you guys say anything, I get it, it was stupid, and I _promise_, I won't do it again." _Oh, great, more lies._

Emmett sighed, "We'll talk about this later. I'll go find the doctor. Come on guys, let's let her rest, 'kay?" he said while walking out of the room. They all walked out after him and I heard a faint "bye, Bella" coming from each except Jasper who just came over, kissed my hair, shook his head sadly, and left, allowing one stray tear to fall before wiping it quickly and hoping I wouldn't see.

But I did. And I felt horrible.

He closed the door behind him, and I was alone once more.

**So, there it is. Hope it was okay, I've been up pretty late writing it! It's not as long as the others, though, sorry (just a few hundred off). Please review!**

**Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Talk of abuse**

**Chapter 6: Annoyed**

"Ok, Bella! What do you want to do today?" Rose said as she sat at the end of my bed. It had been two weeks since I got out of the hospital and I was surrounded by people who could not take a hint.

And it was annoying as hell.

"Rose, come _on_! I'm fine to be left on my own for the rest of the day! Hell, for the rest of the week! Come on, Rose!" I pleaded with her, but to no avail.

"Bella. _You_ dug this huge-ass black pit that you're in right now, so _you_ now have to deal with it. So stop bitching every single time I come over! Now, decide on something to do or I swear to god, I will tie you to a chair and make you listen while I tell you about Emmett's and my sex life. _Again_."

"Okay, okay! Uh, I don't know, want to go on a walk or something?" I practically begged. I was still scarred from the week prior when she had done that exact thing to me. I jumped off the bed and slipped on my shoes.

"Trail?" Rose questioned about where to walk.

"Nah," I said, "Let's just wing it."

"_Just wing it_, she says, oh, because _that_ totally won't go wrong." I tried not to laugh as Rosalie grumbled to herself as she pulled herself up from the mud, "Tell me again how you talked me into this?" She glared at me as she attempted to wipe off her no longer perfect (and stupidly worn) white jeans. I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer once she slipped back into the mud again. "It's not funny." She said so seriously that it brought on another bout of laughter. She, eventually cracking a smile, said, "Okay, it's a little funny."

We continued walking randomly through the woods without issue until Rose asked me a question that caused me to stumble, "Why'd you do it?" I looked at her in surprise. Everyone else had been tap dancing around me for the past two weeks that I was caught off guard by her asking. "I just needed an out."

"So you were trying to kill yourself?" I didn't reply and she pressed a hand to my arm to stop me.

Dropping it, she continued, surprising me by her eyes tearing up. "Why? Was it really so bad here?"

"Rosie, no," I took on Emmett's nickname for her, "I love it here. Believe me it is so much better than Ohio. I just needed to get away."

"From what?" She looked worried. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, unsure of how she would take the story I was about to unfold on her. I motioned her towards a fallen log and we sat.

"Rosie, when I first got here, why did you look at me the way you did?"

"I was unsure of you, something just seemed… off? I don't really know, I was trying to read you. And I'm really good at that, but with you? I couldn't tell anything, you were so heavily guarded."

"There's a reason for that. From the time I lived in Ohio up until a few days before I got here, I lived with someone named Phil. Phil was kind of… abusing me." She began to ask something but I held a hand up to stop her, "Please, Rose. Just let me get through this, and then you can ask anything you want. Phil was my stepfather, and it first happened a little while after we had moved to Ohio. The rape, I mean." I kept my eyes down as I heard her gasp, and I forced back my tears. "It wasn't long after that when he did it again, but it was worse. It started with him punching me a few times in the face, and led to him tying me to the handle on the oven. After that, I don't really remember exact days; it was so frequent I lost count. Eventually, he brought in his friends. They used to come over drunk and would use me as a release- both for anger and otherwise. I try to block most of it out, but the nightmares still come. That night a few weeks ago when I woke up and only Jasper could help me? In my dream, Phil had killed him. You guys were all tied up and he went over and slit Jazz's throat. I just thought that maybe if I were dead, you guys would be safe. Not just from Phil, but from his friends, too. I just can't take the worry anymore." I finished and finally looked at her.

Her hand was pulled up to her mouth, "Oh, Bella!" She pulled me into a hug, "Who else knows?"

"Only Jasper; please, don't tell anyone else yet? I'd rather they hear it from me." She nodded her head and pulled me into another hug.

"I am _so_ sorry, Bella." I just looked at her, smiled, and shook my head,

"Please don't apologize. It's not your fault in the slightest! Hey let's get on back, I'm sure someone's home by now." We looped arms and began walking,

"Oh, and by the way? You and Em are the only ones allowed to call me 'Rosie', okay? It's a privilege and you better not get it taken away!" She smiled at the last part.

"Also, I have to swing by the school to pick up my work for today and yesterday, so you got to come with."

"Okay." I said, uncertain.

"You gonna be okay going? You haven't really been there before, ever. And it _is _the middle of the school day. On second thought," I cut her off,

"Rosie, it's fine, I need to get out of the house and some place public sometime, right?" She looked at me before nodding, "Hey, I'll also get you some new clothes." I motioned to her dirty clothes and she nodded, sheepish.

Rose had texted Emmett to let him know that we would be at the school by around noon so that we could have lunch with them, but we had gotten there around 11:30. Deciding she would show me around the school while we waited, we entered. Not getting far, however, we ran into some relatively nice looking guy,

"Hel-lo, Miss Hale. And, I don't believe I know your name?" _Maybe not-so-nice_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Alec, this is Bella. She's Emmett's sister. You know Emmett, right? The big football player?" She said, obviously telling him to stay away, which he understood.

"Oh, yeah… Emmett… So, you and he still-"

"Yes."

"Oh, good, good. Well, I'll uh, see you around, Rose."

"Rosalie."

"Sorry, Rosalie. Bye, _Isabella_." The way in which Alec said my name rubbed me in the wrong way, but I didn't let it show. I knew just by how this guy spoke that that's how I needed to react.

After he walked away, Rose turned to me, "Hey, I need to run to the bathroom, will you be okay for a few minutes?" I nodded and she turned to walk down the hall, her heels clicking. I rounded the corner after making the decision to look around some more and I ran into someone head –on.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked up into the face of Alec.

"No worries, Isabella." I stepped away from him, but he stepped closer, pressing me against the wall,

"Actually, it _is_ a problem. You see, my dad is Aron. You remember him, right?" My eyes grew insanely wide as I recognized it immediately as one of Phil's buddies, "Ah, it seems as though you do." He pushed himself into me and brought his mouth to my ear, his hand moving down my ribcage, "Seems like you got some meat on your bones, here! We're going to need to stop that, of course. You see, Phil called up my dad, knew he was here, and told him to keep an eye on you. Well, not so much him watch you, as me." His hand was moving dangerously close upward while the other held my hands above my head. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and backed off, saying "Remember, I'll be watching you and your little friends." He disappeared down the hall just as Rose turned the corner.

"Hey, Bella! You okay?" I nodded. Checking her watch, she decided to guide me to our friend's classes. We first came to Alice's, and looking in we could tell she was zoning out. We sent her a quick text to look at the door, and when she did, she was having trouble containing herself. Rose and I were jumping around and making faces at her until she couldn't help but laugh, and we ran when she did. Edward and Jasper's class went primarily the same, Jasper having a little more trouble than Edward, especially considering that after we ran each time, we came back. Emmett had the most trouble, considering he was _in_ trouble. He was sent to the principal's office for god-knows what reason, and we ended up getting him into more. When he came out, he slung an arm over both Rosalie's and my shoulder and steered us down the hallway towards the lunch room. We passed Alec who said, "Hey, Emmett. Ros_alie_. Isabella." Emmett gave him the 'sup nod, while Rose smiled politely.

I just looked on terrified.

"God, that kid is annoying." Rosalie said.

**Okay, okay, TERRIBLE chapter, really short, I know. I felt like I needed to give an update and, well, here it is! Next time, I'll try to make it longer.**

**Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy almost Easter! Thanks for reviewing, please do more, it makes me update faster! Longest chapter yet!**

**Rose**

**Chapter 7: Starting Over (But Not Really)**

"So, Bells," Em started after they had finished showing me around the school, "What do you think so far?"

"It's… nice."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, _that's_ an overstatement. This school is probably tiny compared to…" he trailed off as he realized his mistake. Emmett, Edward, and Alice looked confused at what happened so I quickly changed the subject as Rose covertly reached for my hand and squeezed it in comfort. I nodded to her in thanks behind Alice's back as the others carried on conversation while we walked. Entering the lunch room, I'm pretty sure I was the only one of the group who noticed the entire cafeteria go silent, because no one did anything while going to the table. The guys asked us all what we wanted and they got up to get it, and Alice finally noticed the still silent room.

"Ok, seriously, people?" She said in a loud voice while standing up, "Is there _really_ nothing going on in your lives that you have to STARE at her? This," she pointed to me, "is Bella Swan. Yes, Emmett's sister. So back off unless you want to deal with him." She sat down and everyone was still silent, besides Emmett who I could hear chuckling across the long room. She waved her arms in the air and said, "Well?" and conversation picked up again. The guys soon returned with our food and I moved the salad around my plate silently, not really eating.

"Hey, B, you okay?" Emmett asked me. I hadn't realized conversation had ceased and I looked up to seem that they were all watching me with concern.

"Yeah, fine. It's just been a long day." I smiled at him while Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Ali went back to talking. Feeling Emmett tap my foot, I looked at him questioningly and he mouthed 'What's wrong?' I just shook my head and mouthed 'Later' back to him. I soon felt another pair of eyes on me, this time ones that gave me shivers. I looked up and nonchalantly tried to find the eyes and once I had, I wished I hadn't. I could see Alec's face perfectly across the cafeteria as he watched me. He winked and kept leering at me, leaning forward and resting his hands in front of him and his forearms on his table. Jasper, somehow sensing my discomfort, rested a hand on my knee and followed my nervous gaze to Alec. He sent him a glare and stared him down until Alec looked away and then whispered to me, "Darlin, he's completely harmless, don't worry about him." I shivered both from Jasper's breath tickling my ear and from the knowledge that Jasper was dead wrong- he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Rosalie drove me home and I went inside while she looked for something in her car. I ran up to the bathroom and purged the small amount I had eaten, feeling better after I had and I walked into my room to look for Phil's phone, hearing it buzz. I shakily flipped it open and blanched at what I saw. The message was from an unknown number and there were various pictures of Rose as she went through her car for something, the text attached reading 'Yum'. All of a sudden, another message from a completely different number came in. It was a video this time, but I didn't get a chance to look at it because Rosalie walked in just then.

"'Kay, B, I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Got what?" I questioned unsurely. She held up a DVD and I looked at her confused when I saw the title '_Moulin Rouge!_' "What's it about?"

She gasped, "You've never seen it? My dear, you are in for a treat!" We went into the living room and put in the DVD.

"What's it about?" I repeated the question, to which she just answered,

"You'll see!"

"But… how… she loves him! How could she just leave him like that?!" I all but cried as I heard Ewan McGregor's voice belting out the lyrics to "El Tango De Roxanne", literally sitting at the edge of my seat, Rose doing the same. We heard the front door open and close, followed by feet shuffling in.

"What are you guys watching?" Emmett asked loudly as he, Edward, Alice, and Jasper looked in confusion at me and Rose's position. We flailed our hands frantically at them, not tearing our eyes from the television and said "SHHH!" loudly. From my peripheral, I could see them all sit down, wanting to know what could have Rosalie and I so entranced.

I began my indecipherable questioning again, my hand palm up and extended towards the screen as I asked, "But.. she… back… loved…" as I saw the character of Satine on the floor as Christian threw money at her. I heard Edward snicker so I flipped him off without letting my eyes stray, which only caused him to laugh further and for me and Rosalie to yell at him to shut up. I exclaimed, "WHAT?!" as I saw _The End_ appear on Christian's typewriter.

"Well?" Rose questioned.

"That… was… amazing." I said finally. "I loved it!"

"I knew you would!" She clapped her hands happily like Alice usually does, which made us look at her like she has three heads.

"What in the hell were you two watchin'?" Jasper asked, his accent from growing up in Texas slipping through.

"Rosie brought by a movie for her and I to watch." I said. Emmett looked hurt,

" 'Rosie'?"

"It's okay, Em, only you and her can call me that, it's still an elite." She smiled and went over to kiss him comfortingly, I looked away in disgust. Jasper sat next to me and asked quietly, "What have you eaten?"

"Just lunch at school today." He took my hand and pulled me with him to the kitchen and looked through the fridge, pulling out various vegetables and began to make a salad. "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"I know you probably don't want anything to eat, and you probably can't- or won't keep down anything, just like I know you probably didn't keep down your lunch. So I'm making you a salad. It's healthy, good, and made by me, so you'll have to eat it." He gave me the classic Jasper smile that made my breath catch. I watched silently as he moved around the kitchen, cutting various vegetables as he quietly sang Tyler Hilton's _You'll Ask for Me_ to himself, most likely having forgotten I was even in the room. His voice eventually grew louder and his full accent that he always covered was out full force.

_Well I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be _

_Could you love me anyway?_

_Standing anonymous _

_Hoping your heart _

_Will just wake up to ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_I'm always here_

_I've walked you home _

_And headed for my own _

_Until again I'm needed_

_Well I am what you see I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be could you love me anyways?_

I heard the others silently enter the room, watching in amazement as Jasper skillfully chopped up pieces of cooked chicken and he seamlessly switched songs, his voice belting out The Animals' _House of the Rising Sun _his rough voice sounding very sexy at the moment.

_There is a house in New Orleans__  
__They call the Rising Sun__  
__And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy__  
__And God I know I'm one__My mother was a tailor__  
__She sewed my new blue jeans__  
__My father was a gamblin' man__  
__Down in New Orleans__Now the only thing a gambler needs__  
__Is a suitcase and trunk__  
__And the only time he's satisfied__  
__Is when he's on a drunk__Oh mother tell your children__  
__Not to do what I have done__  
__Spend your lives in sin and misery__  
__In the House of the-_

His voice faltered and stopped when he turned with my plate to see all of us standing there, mouths agape. The silence was broken by Emmett's monstrous hands clapping and him saying, "Jazz, man, how long you been holding that back?" Alice and Rosalie broke out of their trances and said simultaneously, "Damn." He rubbed the back of his neck, the usual thing he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, and set the plate down in front of me. I gently placed my hand over his, stilling his movements.

"Jasper, that was _amazing_." His face broke out into a big grin as his hand squeezed mine. I (for some reason I can't discern, regrettably) released him and picked up my fork. I began looking through the salad, poking at things with the fork as Jasper watched me expectantly, hopefully. I sighed, resigned and picked out a few pieces of lettuce. _One… two… three… _I counted my chewing mechanically, having done it for such a long time. Jasper smiled at me again and moved back to clean up. "No, but seriously, man. That was really good." Edward said while clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

"Alright, guys, enough. Thank you, but I never really sing… ever…" He looked around awkwardly, "Especially in front of people…" I flashed him a quick smile and he visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your little burst into song." Edward said jokingly.

Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled approvingly at me when he saw I was about a quarter of the way done with the salad, but didn't notice me swallow the bile I kept pushing down in my throat.

* * *

Later that night we were all sitting around watching some show called "Duck Dynasty" (which I honestly didn't understand) when an uncomfortable feeling crept up on me, one that caused me to utter a quick "Be right back" before sprinting up the stairs. I heard someone call after me but I ignored it as I sprinted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me before I vomited into the toilet. It kept going until all the water, salad, and whatever else that had been in there was gone, and I was left resting my head facing the wall and on the cool tile floor. My hand wearily reached up, searching for the lever to flush the toilet when it was done for me. I turned my head expecting a disappointed Jasper or Rose, but instead I saw Emmett looking at me while he moved to sit against the door. "It's later." He said simply.

I looked at him and whispered "Emmy." He opened his arms once he saw my tears and I crawled into them.

"Belly, what happened to you?"

"Em, please, let me get through this first, and don't overreact." I took a deep breath before telling him everything. And by everything, I mean _every little detail_. I told him about the different times I had tried to kill myself, the times Phil came into my room late at night, sometimes with his friends (I omitted the Alec and Aron portion of the story), and finally what Phil had done to me after he told me he killed my mother. By the time I had finished, he was raging.

"Who knows?"

"Only you, Jasper, and Rosalie," I said. He calmly removed me from his arms, stood up and ran his fingers through his curls, and barreled out of the room. I heard him going down the stairs and I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my stomach and the lightheadedness and I ran after him and into the living room. "Emmett, don't! Please." I begged him as I saw him glaring at Jasper with so much rage I was scared.

"B, what's going on?" Rose whispered to me.

"He knows." I breathed out.

"Shit."

"I know."

"Woah, Emmett, man, chill out! What's wrong?" Jasper asked while raising his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.

"What's wrong?!" he hissed, "You _knew_ what happened to Bella? And you didn't say anything?"

"Emmett, it's not his fault!" Rosalie interjected.

"Not now, Rosalie!" He shouted at her, "You should have told me, too! What the hell is wrong with you?" She cowered a little into me as he yelled at her. He whirled back around to Jasper, breathing heavily.

"Emmett-" I began to try to stop him from what I knew from experience was about to come: the violence.

"Not now, Isabella! For shit's sake, you were RAPED for YEARS and you didn't think to tell me?!" He stalked towards me while continuing to rant and I began shaking while I backed up into the corner. He stopped his talking but continued walking towards me, head cocked to the side. I slid to the floor and shook even more,

"Please, don't hurt me!" Tears welled in my eyes and I turned my face. I felt a hand grip my upper arm and I screamed, looking up I could only see Phil's eyes boring into mine as he smiled at me.

"_You look... simply _ravishing._" _

"_Please… not again." I begged for the third time that night._

"_Now, now, Isabella, No one likes a beggar." He said as he descended onto my shivering, naked form._

_That night, I screamed until my voice was raw and broken, only stopping after Phil had finished._

_Before he left, he spoke, "By the way, happy birthday." I went into the shower and curled into a ball, sobbing as I desperately tried to rub my skin from him._

"_Dirty… too dirty…" I muttered to myself. All of a sudden, I was being shaken, which caused me to scream again._

"Darlin, its ok, shh, calm down, honey!" I looked up into Jasper's eyes before locking my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder loudly. "Its okay, Darlin. Phil isn't here, he can't hurt you." I just sobbed louder and before anyone could do anything, I heard my phone go off. I wrenched myself from Jasper's grip and (again) sprinted into my room, grabbing my phone and flipping it open. I didn't even hesitate as I clicked open the message and pressing 'play' to start the video. I brought my hand up to my mouth slowly as I sank to my old friend: the floor.

"_No, please, no more!"_ Was heard blaring repeatedly as I saw myself in the video struggling to get away as someone walked over to me. All of a sudden, my phone was taken from my hands and into Jasper's while Emmett stood next to him while the others were standing behind them. I looked only at the floor while I heard myself in the video screaming and crying while various hitting noises were heard. Rosalie sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, almost as if expecting me to cry.

But I didn't, because now there was nothing to cry about. They're seeing me at my worst, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"He's sick." Edward spat out.

"He's Phil." I said nonchalantly while standing up. Walking over to Jasper, I held his free hand while taking my phone from the other. I looked him in the eyes in apology before releasing him, brushing past a sobbing Alice in Edward's arms, and my worried brother into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I deleted the messages and tossed the phone into the toilet, ignoring Emmett's pounding fists and Alice's desperate cries. I flushed the toilet and the pounding and yelling ceased, only to be followed by someone (presumably Emmett) ramming the door until it opened.

"You didn't." Emmett whispered.

"It's gone."

"B, why?" Rosalie asked from somewhere in the hall.

"No one needs to see that, especially not you all. I'd like to go to my room now." I spoke so calmly that all they could do was part and watch in silence as I walked quietly into my room, the only noise made was by the creaky floorboard in front of my door, and shut it behind me.

* * *

I laid awake for hours, the house quiet. I hadn't heard anyone come or go, so no doubt they were all still here and Charlie was at work. It was around one or so when I heard a gentle knock at my door and saw Jasper standing in my doorway. I moved aside to let him in and he walked to my bed and asked, "Darlin, may I please stay in here tonight? I don't really want you to be alone."

"Of course, Jasper." I said quietly, knowing he was in need of more comfort than I at the moment. I got into bed and he slid next to me, pulling the blanket up to his chin like he had always done when he was nervous or scared when we were younger as we faced each other. I grabbed his hands (like I would always do for him when we were younger) and began whispering memories to him,

"Hey, remember the time when we hid all of Em's pants and replaced them with Ali's skirts?"

He chuckled and pulled my hands in closer as he played with them, "Yeah, he ran around for an hour in that ugly lime green skirt you finally gave in and told him where they were."

I laughed softly and snuggled in closer to his chest as I spoke, "I gave in because he was torturing me with that song, oh what was it?"

"_Barbie Girl_," Jasper grinned, "You always hated that song! I remember you said that it reminded you of whenever Alice would dress you up in those hideous outfits. You preferred _Blackbird._"

"Those outfits really did suck. Wait," I looked at him in surprise, "You remember that?"

"Of course, Darlin, I remember most everything about you." I smiled at him as he continued playing with my fingers without looking up, "Just like how I remember that even though you say you like purple, you really love green more. I remember when you got this scar," he brushed over the faded white line that was hard to see on my hand, "We were running around Ali's backyard with Edward's water guns, you tripped and fell and your hand broke open on a rock. I still have no idea how that was physically possible, by the way." I laughed, unmoving as he continued, "I remember how you would always do this for me whenever I was scared or sad or whatever else. I never figured out how you knew."

"Do what?" I asked him quietly.

"This. Comfort me by telling me stories and letting me play with your hands like this." He held up our hands.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said while burrowing my head further into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"For what?"

"Remembering. Being here for me and listening, for being my friend." His heart faltered a bit.

"Anytime, Darlin." He said, sounding sad for some reason.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?" I moved back so I could look up at him without removing my hands from his.

"Nothing, Belle, don't worry about it." He gave me a forced smile and pulled the covers up a little more.

"Jasper, just talk to me." I gripped his hands, worried what could've gone wrong.

He sighed before talking, "Bells, I-I love you."

"I love you too, Jazzy." I replied back, unsure of what he was getting at.

"No, Bella," He shook his head and laughed sadly to himself, "You don't get it. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you."

"W-what?" I asked quietly.

"Shit," he muttered to himself while he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go." He moved to get up but I stopped him.

"Jasper." His back was to me as he sat at the edge of my bed, his legs hanging over the edge, "Hey, please look at me?" He barely turned his head and I caught the sad look on his face, so I moved closer on my knees until they hit his back. I rubbed his arm and we spoke in hushed tones, "I love you, too."

"No you don't, you're just saying that." He shook his head.

"Hey." I said while turning his face to the side so his eyes could meet mine. I stared into his eyes for only a few seconds and moved forward to let my lips meet his. He was still for half a second before reaching his hand up to cup my jaw, the other hand resting on my leg. I let my hands run through his hair as we kept kissing until I pulled back, slowly opening my eyes. "If I didn't love you, would I have done that?" He grinned at me,

"No, I guess not." He moved forward to kiss me again but stopped right before his lips reached mine, his breath fanning over my face as he spoke, "So, what does that mean for us?"

"What do you want it to be?" I moved a centimeter closer to him,

"Darlin, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Jazzy." I closed the tiny gap between us to kiss him.

* * *

A while later after we had finished talking we were laying down I was having trouble sleeping, "Hey, Jazzy?" I murmured.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Sing something for me? I can't sleep." I mumbled sleepily.

"Sure thing, Darlin.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night."_

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed this one(: I love Jas and Bella together. The songs mentioned are all really good, especially the Tyler Hilton one! (Look him up, he's great!) The last one is **_**Blackbird**_** by The Beatles, which I absolutely love! If you haven't seen _Moulin Rouge_, do so, it's amazing.**

**Please review!**

**Rose**

**PS- what's your favorite nickname Jazzy has for Bella (Darlin, Belle, Bells, Babe)? What about Bella for Jasper? I need some ideas, so send some in your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while! This chapter has some strong language and rape, sooooo yeah. Reader beware (:**

**Please, PLEASE review!**

**P.S.: More character appearances! Hope you like(:**

**Chapter 8: Exposed**

I woke up to Jasper's eyes watching me with love, "Hey, babe? What're you doing?" I mumbled out, still tired.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled,

"Still want me as your girlfriend?" I questioned. He kissed me softly and whispered "Yes." We laid for a few more minutes until it was decided that we needed to go downstairs and face whatever was going on. I slipped on a sweatshirt and kissed Jasper again before taking his hand and walking down into the kitchen. As soon as we entered the room, the talking I had heard in the hallway stopped and they all looked at me before looking at Jazz, and then, finally, our locked hands. I looked to Emmett first, wanting to see his reaction,

"What the hell is that?" He said slowly while glaring at our hands.

"We're uh… well, uh…" Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, unsure of what to say.

"Jasper and I are together." The room was completely silent, as if anticipating Emmett's reaction, but Rose acted first,

"That's great! Congrats, guys." She gave us both a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'll deal with Emmett."

"Oh, this is awesome! Now you, Jazz, Eddie, and I can double date!" Ali squealed while clapping her hands loudly. Edward cringed at the name and the noise. He grabbed her hand and she settled, kissing him on the cheek and looking at him lovingly. I listened to her ramble on about double dates, oblivious to Rose, Em, and Jasper in the other room, until I heard raised voices. I left Alice and Edward, unsurprisingly without her notice, and into the living room.'

Emmett looked at Jasper with an extremely threatening death glare while Jasper stared just as hard back. Rosalie was in the middle of the two, her hands on Emmett's chest trying to keep him back from hitting Jasper with the fist he had pulled back while she whispered to him.

"Emmett, stop." I said to him. Emmett slowly lowered his fist and slightly relaxed his body, still looking angry but clearly trying to hide it, which pissed me off. Ever since he had found out, he was walking on eggshells _way_ more than any of the others. "And stop that, too! It's really fucking annoying." He looked at me confused,

"What's annoying?"

"You've been treating me like a damn china doll ever since you found out!" He went to speak but one look and he clamped his mouth shut. I continued, my voice rising, "Don't even, Emmett Christopher! You know you've been doing that. Hell, I think you're madder at me then you are at Phil!" He went to speak again,

"Bu-"

"Damn it, Emmett! Shut up and listen!" I yelled at him. I saw in my peripheral Alice and Edward enter quietly and Rose moved towards them, pulling my concerned boyfriend with her. Ignoring them, I moved quickly up to my brother, looking him dead in the eyes as I squared my shoulders, trying to stand my ground. "For fuck's sake, Em, you can't even say the word around me. Rape, Emmett. I was raped." My voice went down at the end into an almost-whisper and he looked at me in pity, causing me to speak loudly again, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not some weak little girl who needs protection from the wolves!"

"But you are! You couldn't stop that psycho or his friends from doing you!" He all but screamed at me, stepping closer. I heard Jasper hiss and I held a hand up without looking, silencing him as I let Emmett rant. "I mean, you could've called me or dad or, I don't know, SOMEBODY! Seriously, Isabella," my head started to spin as I heard him speak as if he were channeling a memory, "It's like you wanted it or something!" I heard the others gasp at his words and I was knocked back to when I was younger.

"_Now, now _Isabella_, be a good little girl and come here." Phil said huskily as he and his friends chuckled. I inched closer to him on the bed. He took the liberty of handcuffing my hands to the headboard and got off the mattress, swapping his place with Aron. He hovered above me and began sloppily kissing my neck as his hand travelled to his zipper. I winced as he entered me and forcefully kissed my mouth, shoving his tongue down my throat. I tried to keep my cries of pain from slipping, one came out and I cried into his mouth. Taking it as a cry of pleasure, he sped up and groped my chest as he looked me in the eyes, "So you _do _want this! I knew you did. Say it, Isabella." I shook my head and another cry came out. He smacked me across the face and grabbed it, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Say it." Aron demanded._

"_I… I want it." I whispered. He smirked before moving his mouth to my neck again. I craned my head away so the others couldn't see and cried silently to myself, wanting Emmett or my dad or anybody to come and save me, but I knew Phil would kill them, or worse, if either even attempted it. So I settled for hoping one of these nights, he would kill me._

I looked at Emmett with glassy eyes and a piercing stare. He sucked in a breath knowing he made a mistake, "Bell, I didn't mean it, I…" he trailed off as I stepped back slightly, head cocked to the side.

"I… asked for it? So that's what you think? That I wanted it? So, what, I'm a slut or something because I couldn't, quote, 'stop his friends from doing me'? You think I'm weak, or that this is my fault? Huh? You tell me, Emmett, would someone who 'wanted it' beg for her life every time those guys were 'doing' me? Would someone who 'wanted it' get this done to her every time she cried out in pain, or screamed, or fought back?" I whipped off my shirt and pointed to the slash marks across my stomach. I heard the others gasp as they saw my back, which was far worse.

Emmett looked at me stunned and tried to move closer, a hand outstretched, "Bell, what did he do to you?!" I backed away from him and answered nonchalantly,

"They 'did me'. But you already knew that."

"Bella, oh my god, I'm so-" I cut him off by punching him as hard in the face as hard as I could and, surprisingly, sending him to the ground. He held his nose as I cradled my hand to my chest while he looked at me in shock and pain.

"Don't apologize, Em. After all, it's my fault." He was wise not to speak but allowed some tears to drop. Ignoring the guilt attempting to pool, I walked up to him and leaned down to speak, his eyes widening as he saw my wounds up close. "Fuck you, Emmett." I stood up slowly and turned to face the others after I had grabbed my shirt. "Sorry, guys." I whispered as I took in their sullen expressions, the one hitting me the most was my best friend, Alice, whose previously perfectly done eye makeup now lay in streaks down her cheeks, her eyes already puffy and red. I walked into the bathroom, leaving them in my wake and in shock before I heard Jasper help Emmett up.

"You okay, man?" Jasper asked in his usual quiet, caring manner.

"No, I'm not. Listen, Jazz, I'm sorry I got pissed earlier. You're good for her. Also, uh, sorry about, you know, punching you in the eye." I slammed open the bathroom door, not caring as it hit the wall and stalked into the kitchen where the others now stood.

"You okay, baby?" I asked Jasper as I cradled his cheek, inspecting his swollen eye that had gone unnoticed before. He turned into my hand and kissed it before nodding. I kissed him on the cheek just below his bruising before I turned and stormed over to my brother. "You… hit… him?" I seethed. Emmett looked at me in guilt and I didn't even hesitate to punch him- HARD. "Mother!" Me and Em shouted in pain as two cracking sounds were heard.

"Shit, Bells! What the fuck?!" Emmett shouted while he tried to stop the gushing from his nose.

"Whatever, Emmy! Don't hit my boyfriend!" his face softened at the term of endearment I let slip. I walked over to the freezer and tried to hold back the tears unsuccessfully and got some frozen peas for my hand, and another for Emmett's nose. I tossed the bag to him from his place on the floor and turned to the sink, looking out the window as I washed my knuckled of Emmett's blood blindly, the tears silently streaming. From the reflection of the window, I saw the others go into the living room as an attempt to give us some privacy while Emmett rose from the floor, his tears freely falling as well. He came over to me to stand next to me, looking odd as he held a bag of frozen vegetables to his nose.

"Does it hurt much?" He asked softly as he leaned against the counter.

I shrugged, "Sort of. But I'm used to it." I shut off the water and allowed him to take me hand.

"Damn, girl, my face did a number on your fist." I laughed quietly and moved the bag carefully from his nose.

"I think you mean that my fist did a number on your nose." He smiled at me slightly as I wiped some stray tears from his cheeks, "Em, I'm sorry. I blew this whole thing out of proportion. I knew you didn't mean anything."

"But I still shouldn't have said it. Belly, this is my fault." He pulled me into a long hug, "I'm so sorry, Bell."

"It's okay, Em. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Emmett nodded into my hair and I felt his smile.

"Hey, sorry to break up this love fest but we should probably get you to my dad, B. You too, jackass." Rosalie said from the doorway. We pulled back and wiped our faces and I asked,

"Your dad?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess you didn't know. He's a doctor." She said smiling at me before turning her gaze to Emmett. "Jerk."

"Rosie?"

"Em, I don't even know where to begin." I stopped her before she could say anything she'd later regret.

"It's okay, Rosie." I said.

"You sure, B?" I nodded, "Okay then get that ice and we'll all go to see my dad."

"So, who's your dad anyway?" I asked Rose once we were in the car. She looked at me in surprise, "Wow, you really never got any letters, huh?" I shook my head and she looked back to the road.

"Carlisle adopted her!" Alice piped up from the back seat.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Rose nodded,

"Yeah, I'm originally from Rochester. They adopted me when I was fourteen." She said, clearly not wanting to go into more detail.

"Wait, 'they'?!" I asked in surprise while turning to look at Alice who looked to Jasper who was squished next to her.

"You want to tell her or should I?" I gasped,

"No! No way, guys! That's awesome!" I was referring to Alice's (and, apparently Rosalie's) father, Carlisle and Jasper's mother Esme, both of whom lost their spouses in the same car crash on the day Jasper was born. Esme was rushed to the hospital where Carlisle was waiting while her husband, driven by Carlisle's wife from across town while trying to make it in time, were both hit head-on by a truck. Esme and Carlisle had been heartbroken, which was to be expected. But now it seems like they found solace in each other.

"I know, right? I've always wanted siblings!"

Emmett chortled while trying to adjust his position from underneath Jasper. Yes, Jasper. Alice had _insisted_ on getting her own seat and used the excuse of Jasper and Emmett needing to 'get closer' after their fight in order to sit where she was now. "I think we know that, Al. After all, how many times did you sneak me and Bell into the basement and try to keep us?" Emmett asked, jokingly.

"I think it was seven." She said seriously, causing everyone to laugh. We pulled up the long driveway and to the familiar (and overzealous) mansion.

Apparently, Esme knew we were coming because she threw open the front door and came outside, the tall, blonde, handsome doctor trailing after her. As soon as I opened the door, she came running over, which was impressive in her heels. "Bella! Oh my goodness, you're beautiful!" She said as she took in my appearance, I did the same to her. She had on a green dress and silver heels. "Oh, dear! What happened to your hand? Come, come, let's bring you to Carlisle! Oh, it's just so good to see you again!" She said pulling me into a hug; I stood in surprise for a split second before returning it. We pulled away and I looked to Carlisle who had come over, his appearance sending me temporarily into a daze as I took in his perfectly chiseled face, slightly tousled (but still neat) blonde hair, and his striking blue eyes, as well as his destroyed jeans and his grayish-blue plaid tab-sleeved shirt. They both looked _good_ for 34!

"Hol-ly crap." I said, completely unintentionally. Carlisle laughed loudly, and Esme chuckled as well.

"I know, right?" She whispered to me, still giggling.

"Well, Bella, I could say the same about you! You look beautiful, ma mie!" I smiled at him and he pulled me into a long hug. Feeling him tense up (after he felt my fat, no doubt), I became nervous as he whispered, "Although, a bit too skinny for my liking. We need to talk." _Skinny?_ He pulled back and gave me a look that read 'I'm serious'. I nodded at him and he took my injured hand, his other hand gently holding my arm, "What happened?!" he asked surprised.

"My face," spoke Emmett from behind him. Carlisle turned his head back to look at him, not releasing my elbow still. He looked back at me in wonder and… pride? Sweet, well Carlisle was on my side. 'Nice job!' he mouthed to me, causing me to giggle like a damn school girl. I saw Jasper looking annoyed from back where the others stood, so I shot him a quick smile, which he returned. I hissed in pain when Doctor Hot brushed over part of my knuckle.

"Well, minou," I giggled (again) causing him to smile widely at me, "Looks like you broke your hand. Lucky for you, I have supplies in my office I can cast it with. Now, I'm going to go take a look at your victim." He said jokingly and winked at me before walking over to Emmett to look at his nose. Jasper came over to me with a look of jealously on his face.

"So… my dad..?" He questioned. I laughed,

"It's nothing, I just was surprised at how he looked. He looks like he's in his twenties, so does Esme." He smiled at me, and the jealousy passed just like that.

"Ma mie, you hit harder than I thought! You broke Emmett's nose!" Carlisle said in surprise. "Both of you, up with me to my study. We'll fix you two up." Emmett began walking into the house and Carlisle fell into line with me.

"We'll be in the garden, Carlisle." Esme called after us.

"Okay, love." Carlisle replied, making me smile. "What?" He questioned, his head turned to the side and a slight smile graced his face.

"Oh, nothing. You two are just so perfect for each other! It makes me happy to see both of you happy." He slung an arm over my shoulder, acting like a 20 year old, which was okay since he was always more like a friend than a father figure.

"So, Miss Swan, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" We began walking up the flight of stairs towards the third floor, Emmett long gone.

I froze slightly, "Oh, um, nothing really. You know, just school, the normal stuff." He looked at me, speculating if what I was saying was the truth or not.

"Lie." He said stopping suddenly. We were standing in front of the large windows overlooking Esme's rose and tulip garden and he caught my arm, pulling my back and semi-close to him. Still holding my arm he spoke quietly, knowing Emmett was in the study nearby, "Bella, is there something going on? I mean, you've been back for a while now and this is the first time we've seen you! I know, settling in and all that shit, but even when the girls and Jasper come home- when they actually stay here- they kind shut themselves in a room and talk. And, sometimes, I can't help but hear things." He pulled me in closer and looked behind my shoulder, making sure no one was there before he talked, "Come on, ma mie, talk to me, here. I mean, we're practically family. What's going on? Who's Phil and why does he, and I quote from Rosalie, 'deserve to rot in hell for eternity, then come out to get kicked in the balls all the way back into the pit of fire'?" I had to crack a smile at that, and he did the same. My smile faded into a frown and tears welled in my eyes. I tried to look down to hide it, but he saw already. Gently lifting my chin, he asked, "Were you raped after you moved away?" I looked away towards the wall, nodded, and let my tears fall. "Oh, minou." He sighed as he pulled me in for a hug, "More than once?" He asked shakily. I nodded again and I felt tears land on my neck. I pulled back and looked at Carlisle in surprise after I saw him crying. He watched me for a minute before pulling me into a tight hug, one which reminded me of Jake, which in turn reminded me of Tyler, which reminded me of everything else, making me collapse to the ground, bringing Carlisle with me. He pulled me close to him and rocked me back and forth as I sobbed, soaking his shirt, and his tears soaking my hair. We laid there for what must've been ten minutes before we both calmed down. He pulled me up with him and kissed me on the cheek after giving me another hug and wiping my eyes. I smiled up at his tall frame and he asked, "So, we ready to fix that hand of yours?" I nodded and glanced outside, forgetting that there were large windows that just exposed our entire breakdown to those outside. Said persons were walking around, attempting to look nonchalant, but having most definitely seen our sob-fest. Carlisle knocked on the window and Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Esme looked up at us. He gave them all a thumbs-up and we went into the study to find Emmett sitting on Carlisle's couch.

"About time! Where were you guys?"

"Oh, just catching up." Carlisle said, his overly-relaxed state making Emmett look at us in suspicion.

"Uh-uh." He said, eyeing the two of us.

"So!" Carlisle said clapping his hands together, "Let's set that nose, shall we?" He walked over to Emmett and, without warning, set his nose.

"MOTHER-!" Emmett yelled loudly.

"How's that feel?" Carlisle asked, smirking.

"Oh, wow, uh… kind of better."

"Your turn!" Carlisle turned to me.

_Great..._

**So, Carlisle? Yay or nay? I like this version of him, more a friend than a father figure, what do you all think? Sorry again for the very late chapter, but I hoped you liked it! Esme and Carlisle's clothes, as well as the Cullen mansion are posted on my profile. Please review!**

**Cheers!**


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry :/

Apologies are all mine, this is not a chapter update. My grandfather has been in the hospital and my life has been hectic, so updates will be sporadic.

Thanks for my reviews, keep doing so(:

Special thanks to wandamarie for reviewing every chapter!

Rose


End file.
